Scarlet And Stupid Rock
by Ivise
Summary: It's all stupid rock's fault. Yes, I'm completly sure that rock is the reason, why I gained new brother, that stupid mafia boss, and somehow became fiance of another mafioso. Not to metion, that stupid time travel... Also, please explain me, why is my fiance gurdian of grown man? And, why does Vongola Primo have seven hot males around him? This is starting to get supicious...
1. Every Story Has It's Own Beginning

So… This is my first story. I don't believe, that I actually wrote something. How other people can write so much somehow makes me feel amazed, but that's probably because I'm Polish. Writing in other than your native language is hard. I only understood that after I tried… So, if my beta (Ayu05 - my sister), didn't find my erors and you found one, please PM me about it.

P.S. I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or songs that I use in this story.

* * *

Sometimes I wonder, how do I get in situations like this.

Normally, I would blame it for family genes, but this was getting ridiculous. Even I, in my humble person, couldn't blame it for genes. Which was pretty weird, since I could blame my five years old cousin for setting my room on fire, when he was in different country.

Actually, I can't believe how people believed me, that it was his fault. Especially since in that moment I had matches in my hands.

Since that moment my best friend Rose, who by the way was completely crazy, considered my acting and lying skills as one of mysteries of this world. One of mysteries of this world was also how was she my best friend… How did I exactly had patience to deal with her?

Oh.. Right. I didn't.

Anyway, let me tell you short version of what happened.

Stupid friend. Request. Refusal. Blackmail. Plane. Italy. Lost. And stupid rock.

Yeah… If you actually understood that, you are… Well, I don't know who you are, and if I know, I'll probably act like I don't, but you must be my stalker, whom I never meet, but was always sure, that I had one.

Khem… Back to the topic, I'll try to tell longer version.

It all started when I was staying in my home, watching… TV. Yes, I was watching TV.

**FLASBACK**

_In perfectly normal room was sitting perfectly normal and innocent girl. She was watching TV to learn, how to… look after little children. Suddenly, doors to room were violently open. Standing there was her best friend Rose._

_Rose looked like she just come back from marathon. Girl, who was watching TV almost immediately stood up to help her. Yet, before she got close, something stopped her. There was something new in Rose eyes. Something that put alarm in girl's heart._

"_Scarlet, I have great idea!" Rose spoke up. "We're going to Italy! I already bought tickets and got your passport from your parents! Let's go!" Rose took Scarlet's hand and started dragging her to exit. "No way! I'm not going to be your interpreter (translator) again!" Scarlet showed her _resistance.

_Rose instantly stopped, turned around and looked into Scarlet's eyes. "If you won't go with me I'm going to tell your parents about you-know-what!" "That's blackmail! It's illegal!" "It's not blackmail, it's completely legal persuasion."_

**FLASBACK**

After that I got dragged to plane and the only thing I was able to take was box with things I got after my grandmother died. In others words her collection of expensive jewelry, which I never used, but couldn't sell, because of my mother naggings that they're precious mementos,

Eh… It was better than nothing. Sometimes I got dragged to other country only in my pajamas. It was one of this moments that I hated knowing many languages or rather saying that I know them to my friend. Since then, Rose used me as the interpreter, dragging me to other countries on spur of moment.

Anyway, back to my trouble

After we were in Italy, Rose immediately set out for somewhere muttering under her nose about finding "Vongola", leaving me alone. Really, why did she even go to Italy to search for a clam?! And why did she drag me along, just to leave me alone? In moments like this I wanted to cry…

So, after being left alone, I bought the first bag I saw, put in it content of box I had with me, and started to search for Rose.

It went bad. Really bad.

Before I knew, I was in weird park, in which, I think it's easy to figure out, Rose wasn't. Rose wasn't, but other people were. Suspicious people.

Of course, in the moment like that I started to ru- I made tactical retreat.

And then, I tripped.

Because of stupid rock.

ROCK.

I wasn't angry that I tripped. I was angry that I hit my head and lost consciousness. And let's not forget, that I woke up in completely unfamiliar place. It wasn't even a city I was in before. Or more like it wasn't even a city. No concreted roads. No tall buildings. No pollution in the air.

That last was good, till I remembered that in 21th century pollution in air was normal.

And now I was sitting on bridge balustrade, looking down at clear water, while trying to come up with… Something.

To sum up I didn't I didn't know what to do, so I was sitting without doing anything.

Still, water before me was clean and nice to look at.

…

Could it be that I'm starting to go insane?

…

Nah! I'm just bored! Maybe I'll sing a song. So completely like at home, I started singing.

"_I just had sex._

_And it felt so good!_

_A woman let me put_

_my penis inside of her!_

_._

_I just had sex._

_And I'll never go back_

_To the not-havin'-sex_

_ways of the past."_

Yes. It's true that I sang this out loud. Even, if I don't know where I am. However, I didn't expect to not notice a cart pulled by a horse, which was driving over the bridge.

Advice for the future, while singing stupid songs don't close your eyes.

Feeling slightly awkward and hoping, that cart didn't stop and spared me ashamed moments, I looked behind me. This action was easy, looking behind I mean. So, only after my mind cached up I understood why my body suddenly become frozen.

In cart there were two people, wearing and looking like from 17th century.

…

Was that rock some kind of time travel machine?

"You have beautiful voice! Are you going to 'Notte Cielo' , too?" Spoke man, in Italian language. Does that mean that he didn't understood what I sang? Yey! "Antiono, it's not possible for _her_ to go to 'Notte Cielo'. Look at the way she dress! She must be some peasant girl who run away from home." Spoke the other man.

I think we won't get along. At all. Tch. It's time to activate my skills.

I surrounded myself with my hands, as to 'feel more comfort'. "I didn't run away!" Tears forced it way from my eyes. "Our village was attacked and my m-moth- " My voice faltered and I looked on ground. "I don't have h-home anymore…"

MUHAHAHA! Take that! Direct hit with my acting skills!

Effects? Luigi looked like someone kicked puppy and Antonio had tears in his eyes.

…

Am I this good?

Antonio's face suddenly brightened. "If you don't have a place to go, you can go with us to 'Notte Cielo'!" I think my face showed question, since Luigi explained. "'Notte Cielo' is a exclusive place, where people meet. Well, I guess you could call it bar. Either way, you can sing there for money. If you are liked you'll get room to sleep in for some time and money."

I smiled, wiping tears that marred my face. "You could take me there?" It was the best choice for me. If I am really in 16th century, I should at last find a place to stay in, for some time. Antonio nodded and soon I found myself in cart with them.

After some time, I suddenly had weird thought. "Ne, Antonio?" He turned to me. "What happens when people don't like what you sing?" He sighted. "No one really knows, since there's no official punishment."

So, the worst thing, that could happen, would be getting laughed at? God, thank you.

"I think it's probably something bad, since in 'Notte Cielo' meets only mafia." Finished Luigi.

…

Luigi… Since the beginning, I had known that you would be the end of me. That was killing blow, Luigi. Killing blow…

And so on, I fainted.

…

Maybe, going to 'Notte Cielo' wasn't my best choice.

* * *

And that's the end of my first chapter. Yes, I know it's short, you don't have to remind me T.T

Please, leave review.


	2. Sometimes, It's Better To Stay Asleep

I don't rally have much to say... Oh! I'm making poll with who Scarlet should be. Thought it would only work as suggestion to me.

P.S I don't own KHR or any song I use in this story.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, somehow I felt, like I was in dangerous place. ..It's not like I'm scared or anything like that! I think anyone would have feeling like that, when he would wake up in unfamiliar place, in unfamiliar bed.

For moment I was frozen, busy with shouting in my head. Then, I remembered where I was, and my instinct of tactical retreat took over. I would like to point off that they're very developed and please, do not to mistake them with running away. If you do, you will hurt my- I mean theirs feelings.

**Operation 'Tactical Retreat' Number 232 Starts! **

_Search for window and finalize escape._

**Status** – _Failed? There are no windows._

**Visible Results –** _Members of our unit has fallen into depression._

I was on my knees comically hitting floor with my fist, or rather I was pretending to hit floor with my fist. If I'd really do that, wouldn't it hurt?

Eh… Since I can't escape, I should … get to know my prison, at last.

My prison was looking like… Typical room for poorer people from 17th century? Oh, I see a dress with a note on it! I took the note immediately into my hands, hoping it would explain my situation.

_Dear Scarlet!_

Hmm… The only people who know my name are Antonio and Luigi. So it was Luigi who kidnapped me. I know there was a reason, why I didn't like him!

_Since you fainted, we took you to room in 'Notte Cielo'_

_We already have submitted you into singing._

_I hope you know how to play piano._

_Antonio Sadismo_

He's that kind of person? Where did that nice man go! And why does his surname mean 'Sadist'!

_P.S._

_Wear dress that is left in your room._

_Your is not… Not … Well, you know what I mean!_

_Luigi Sadismo_

Luigi! You still have problem with my dress!? I looked at my dress.

It was normal, blue dress from 21th centur- Ah. Right. Now, I'm in 16th century. For first time in my life, I'm happy that my dress was long enough, to reach my ankles.

I guess Luigi at last didn't change his character, like Antonio…

Wait, wait… Luigi Sadismo… Antonio Sadismo… Luigi, Antonio… Sadismo, Sadismo… I reached out to my memory to remember how they looked.

Antonio had blue eyes, and black hair. Luigi had brown eyes and black hair. Both had similar facial and body structure, with only small differences. And both were similar in height…

Hmm…

Antonio and Luigi Sadismo… My intelligence suddenly raised. They are brothers!

I heard knocking on the door.

"Signorina (Miss), can I come in? I was asked to help in preparation for performance." No, I'm not ready. You can go fuck yourself, or better, mafiosos who are waiting for my performance. That is what I want to say, but…

"In moment, please." In lighting speed, I changed my dresses.

"You can come in." I spoke. Doors creaked in an ominous way and were slowly opened. Who the hell is behind them? Some kind of drama queen?

When doors were fully opened I froze. He is… So cute!

In doors stood rather small boy, with too big clothes on him. He had bright green eyes, red hair and freckles on his young face.

I hide my face in my hand and with other one I clutched my dress, while trembling.

Boy! Don't go to fuck those Mafioso! I'm so sorry that I said it! I'm bad person, don't listen to me!

"Si-signorina, are you alright?" I heard hesitant voice speak near me and take one of my hands into smaller ones. I peeked through my fingers and nearly melted. Too cute!

This boy was becoming dangerous to my life.

"I'm alright, let's get to work." I smiled brightly. Ah~ I want to take him home, even if I don't have one in this century.

"T-then, if signorina would, please, sit there." He said pointing dressing table, on which was my bag. I stared. How didn't I see this before? Well, at last I still have my bag…

Shaking my head I sat down and happily said. "Well then, please take care of me."

Few minutes later I stared at my reflection in the mirror.

F-fast! How did he do it so fast!? I let my guard down, because I thought he was kid, but never thought he was a pro! Kid, you are way too god to be human.

I had my long, black hair tied in messy bun, with few locks left out of it. My blue eyes were outlined by simple make up, what made them look bigger. Completed with long, black, and rather simple, dress, I had worn before, I looked… Good.

Simply, but in some way beautiful.

I turned to a kid, who was with me. With extremely serious face I asked. "What's your name?" I think I looked rather terrifying, since tears gathered in boy's eyes and his body trembled. So cute. " L-leo, madam!"

"You…You…" I think I may be sadist sometimes. Making kid cry more, because he looked cute, when he was scared. Hugging him, I exploded. "You're genius!" I think it was not the response he expected, since he looked surprised.

Again I heard loud knocking. "Signorina, it's time for your performance." Tch. Damn mafiosos, who took away my time.

Sighing I stood up, patting Leon on the head. "Bye, Leo." He blushed and looked down. I had to squash urge to hug him again.

I took my bag and walked out of the room. There was standing woman in maid clothes. I didn't even look at her, since my mind still were set on the Leo. Damn, that cute kid.

After short time of walking, I was sure I would get lost, if I wanted to go back. So, when maid stopped before one of the doors, I almost kissed her in relief.

Opening the door, I saw stage with only piano and chair beside it.

"What song will you sing?" Asked politely maid.

Ah… I forgot about it. …What kind of song should I sing anyway?

"Miss?

Hmm… Something not too stupid, since I don't know how would they react… Something what doesn't insult killers… Something…

"Miss!" I was started by voice that I automatically shouted. "Hallelujah!"

Shit! It was accident! Not that song!

Maid smiled brightly. "Song named 'Hallelujah'. I understood. Please, get ready. In the moment curtain will raise." And then, in in the speed of light, she disappeared.

Comically I face palmed. Tch. No choice than.

I sat down at chair and put my bag beside it. I stretched my fingers and neck, then I patiently waited.

…

…

..-How long do I need to wait!?

It's too stressing! In 21th century I would sue them for causing me premature heart attack! Damn them! Damn! Damn! Damn! Dam- O! Finally curtain has raised.

I looked at piano keys and started to play, suddenly finding myself very nervous. I was in 17th century playing song on the piano, before mafiosos, that looked- Well, I don't really know how, because I was too scared to rise my head…

_I've heard there was a secret chord_

_That David played, and it pleased the Lord_

_But you don't really care for music, do you?_

_It goes like this_

_The fourth, the fifth_

_The minor fall, the major lift_

_The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

I finally found courage to look up. Damn, the only lighted place was stage. For what exactly did I muster my courage?! Tch.

_Hallelujah, hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

I never understood this song… Actually, the only reason why I learned it was, because of the nagging of my cousin… Even if, most of time, I was stubborn even I couldn't withstand her squeaky voice telling in every 5 minutes 'Learn this! Learn this!'

Even I, in my, as always, humble person, couldn't match her in that aspect.

_Your faith was strong but you needed proof_

_You saw her bathing on the roof_

_Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you_

_She tied you to a kitchen chair_

_She broke your throne, and she cut your hair_

_And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

Okay… This part of song I understand. Some kind of pervert was peeping on woman at night and got caught. Then, of course, she, unlike others women who would just scream, punished him. In other words, did exactly what my aunt did, when uncle peeped on other women…

_Hallelujah, hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, hallelujah_

… I don't really know, how to comment it…

_Baby I have been here before_

_I know this room, I've walked this floor_

_I used to live alone before I know you_

_I've seen your flag on the marble arch_

_Love is not a victory march_

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

And so, stalker was born. Seriously… What kind of song is it?

_Hallelujah, hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, halle-_

My fingers hit the piano keys, making ominous sound. I heard clicking sound, that remembered me sound of gun. Slowly I turned around and found myself starting at gun that was pointed at my head.

"I don't know why, after all this time you appeared, but there is no mistake, that you are sister of Cavallone Primo. I think everyone thought, that you died five years ago, but then again your body was never found."

Eh! What the hell is going on! I don't have any brother! You're mistaking me with someone, is what I would like to say, but right now I was completely frozen.

Suddenly light flickered around all place and I found myself staring at place full of people in black, who were pointing theirs weapons on different people.

Seriously, what the hell!

"At the beginning I thought, that you just were looking similar, but then I found out your name was Scarlet, you played piano and had beautiful voice. Honestly, it's like you have never tried to hide, or had an amnesia." Continued man who I liked less and less.

BANG!

Ahhh! Someone shoot me- Wait not me. Khem. Ahhh! Someone shot man who was going to kill me. To who does today's award of 'Prince on the white horse' go? I looked at my rescuer.

Black suit, with white shirt under it. Blue tattoo, that start's at cheek and goes down the neck, then hide under shirt. Black hair and blue eyes.

This guy… Is totally hot! Somehow I have feeling like I had seen someone similar before, but I can't remember where.

"Never threat my sister's life." He spoke in a deep voice. Yes. Never threat his sister's lif- Wait, what? His sister? Where?

I looked around, but couldn't see any other girl around. Ah. So, he meant me… So, he killed that man, to help me, who is his sister.

…

I looked at corpse near me, then up at my savior.

Down at corpse, up at savior.

Down, up.

…

Once again, I fainted.

* * *

Please, leave review and vote on poll in my profile.


	3. Watch, what you are signning

It's me again! And as always I don't own KHR!

* * *

As I stared at the unfamiliar room, somehow, feeling of déjà vu was born. For a moment I wanted to pretend I was asleep, but something stopped me. That stupid thing, who smiled at me brightly. In the moment, when I just opened my eyes. Oh, my poor eyes!

Well, at last, I will have someone to blame for my blindness…

Feeling resigned, I rubbed my eyes and looked the thing- Khem. I looked at my savior expectantly.

…

It seems my expression wasn't easy to decipher, since I didn't hear and didn't see any of desired, by me, response. What kind of person, calls himself my brother, and can't easily decipher me?! It's an insult! Insult directed at me!

Outraged, I frowned and with impatient voice I started. "Well? Aren't you going to explain?" Weird. If I spoke this with different emotions, I would seem completely calm.

"Explain what?" That bastard. Why did he suddenly have to smile even more cheerful? Are you really trying to blind me!?

"Explain. What. The. Hell. Is. Going. On!" I spoke through clenched teeth.

His face for moment looked blank. Silent atmosphere filled the room. Somehow, as he stared at me like this, I started to feel nervous, and then- Then he suddenly tilted his head and made confused "Huh?".

God, please give me strengh- No, wait! Give me patience. If I'd have strength, I would kill that bastard.

"Primo, I believe, that she wonders about what happened in 'Notte Cieleo'." Yes! That exactly what I was talking about! Thank yo- … My thought process was suddenly completely stopped. I jumped, and hide behind Primo guy, while loudly bellowing "Ghost!"

Standing there was old guy, like really old guy. That kind of an? old guy, who reminded me mostly of Dumbledore, Gandalf or Merlin. Of course there were minor differences, like he didn't have long beard, wizard's clothes (He wore black suit.), or any visible magical trinkets.

Yes, there weren't any visible magical trinkets, but since he suddenly appeared from nothing, I was pretty sure, that he could have invisible trinkets.

Even if a moment ago, I thought he was ghost, now I was completely sure of his magical's powers.

That was worth investigating. In near future. Meanwhile… I will busy myself with presence of Mr. Wizard.

"I'm so sorry, for mistaking you for ghost!" I jumped before him and started bowing. "Mr. Wizard it's an honor to meet you!"

…

…

…

Eh? Why there's silence?

"Khem. So, you mean what's happened before?" Primo's trying to change topic?

"Yes, yes. I believe that's what she meant." Mr. Wizard, too?! Why!

Tch. Shouldn't criminals be more fun?

"So, back to our first topic." I sat on the bed. "I think you should start with telling me who the hell are you."

Handsome dude, suddenly looked troubled. "H-how to explain this,,," Don't ask me. "Primo, may I start explaining?" "Oh, yes. Thank you, Fernando." Old guy is called Fernando? How boring…

"Miss," Stated Fernando, while looking at me carefully. What? Do I have something on my face? "This man" Fernando pointed at my savior. "is known as Cavallone Primo." After saying this he looked at me expectantly.

Eh? What kind of reaction should I have? Is Cavallone Primo someone famous? Some kind of a celebrity, or what?

Cavallone dude continued. "That is actually my tittle. My real name is Shamal Cavallone."

Hmm… Okay, I understand. "Continue."

Shamal looked down. His expression became sad, and I almost felt guilty, even without knowing reason for his negative emotions. Key word – almost.

"Six years ago, I started forming mafia family. At that time my sister was thirteen, now she would be nineteen." Hmm… So his sister is as old as I'm? I feel sorry for her. "So you have sister who is of my age, and I was mistaken for her?" "No." Cavallone looked down.

"She died five years ago, in attack on our family."

…Eh?

"At that time, our family was just formed. One of other mafia's families decided to wipe us out before we become threat."

Eeeeeh?

"We survived and somehow won, but there were casualties. Among them was my sister."

W-wait! I'm getting lost!

"S-so you know, that I'm not your sister?" I spoke quickly. He nodded. "T-then why did you tell, other to not touch your sister?"

Cavallone Primo froze, then looked away. "Primo?" He scratched his cheek and laughed awkwardly. Why the hell are you laughing!?

"Miss." Spoke Fernando. "The reason why Primo told other, that you're his sister is accident." Eh? "Primo was just going to save you, but at that moment you really reminded him about his sister, so he forgot himself."

Oh, okay. I guess I can understand this.

"I understand why Primo did that." I bowed to Shamal. "Thank you for saving me."

Well, since this is after me I might as well go away, right now. After all, they are still in mafia…

Smilling brightly I started. "Well then, can I get my bag back and go away now? I shouldn't abuse your hospitality."

In moment when both Fernando and Shamal suddenly looked sheepish, I knew that something was wrong.

"W-well, there's one problem." Started Primo. "We can give you back your bag, but you can't go away."

You can't go away.

Can't go away.

Away…

Those words echoed in my mind.

If Primo wasn't in the mafia and I didn't look like his dead sister, I probably would find it romantic. However, right now I could only connect words 'You can't go away' and 'mafia'. I couldn't help, but imagine being sold as slave, killed for my organs, or even becoming- No, I didn't even want to think about it.

Eeee… calm down, Scarlet. Calm down.

"Why can't I go away?"

Fernando let out irritating laugh. "Ohohoho!" Don't laugh! Because now others think you really are Primo's sister. The only people who know the truth, about it, are Primo and myself."

I'm unimpressed. Is that reason why I should stay there? "So? It doesn't explain why I should stay."

"As sister of Cavallone Primo you are automatically target of other mafia families."

"Can't you just say, that you lied?!"

"Not really."

"Why!?"

"It's not like they will believe me anyway."

"Don't assume this!"

"I'm not assuming, I know this."

"Ahhhh! Are you doing this on purpose!?"

"I don't know what are you talking about, little sister."

"I'm not little! And I'm not your sister!"

Cavalleno started openly laughing. Fernando at last tried to hide his chuckles.

"When she's frustrated, she's cute, isn't she, Fernando?" "Yes, I think so too, Primo."

"Don't speak like I'm not here! And don't change a topic!"

At this, Primo started laughing even more. Tch. As long as he's like this, I can't communicate with him. I should wait, 'till he stops.

And so I waited.

…

…

…

..-That bastard isn't stopping!

Time to do things my way. I stomped to him, pulled him by his tie and looked menacingly. Seeing this he stopped and stared at me questioningly.

"I'm going away, right now. Give me my bag."

Primo's face became serious. He stood up.

…Was he this tall before?

This is so unfair! My intimidation technique won't work when he is taller! Sit down, you idiot!

"I won't allow it. You will just put yourself in danger. As your brother, it's my duty to make sure you're safe."

"You aren't my brother!" Sorry Cavallone, but I still have to find my way back home and with overprotective brother like you this would be hard.

Shamal smiled brightly.

…Why do I have a bad feeling?

"Actually I am your brother." Fernando who was beside him gave me suddenly sheet of paper.

Eh? I skimmed what was written on it.

_I, Scarlet Stone, from this day on accept Shamal Cavallone as my brother, in all, but blood._

_I swear to treat him as I would my brother, as long as he treats me as his sister and protects me like one._

_From now on, I shall be known as Scarlet Cavallone, younger sister of Cavallone Primo._

_._

_I, Shamal Cavallone, from this day on, accept Scarlet Stone as my sister, in all, but blood._

_I swear to treat and protect her as I would my sister, as long as she treats me like her brother._

_From now on, she will be known as Scartet Cavallone, younger sister of Cavallone Primo._

_._

_Shamal Cavallone (Cavallone Primo)_

_Scarlet Cavallone (Stone)_

…WHAT?

"I don't remember signing something like this!" I protested loudly. "And when did I ever tell you my surname!?"

Shamal smiled. I felt suddenly like I was looking in eyes of predator. …Why do I, suddenly feel like he is some kind of a sadist?

"Ah, don't you know that you talk in your sleep? You were repeating 'Scarlet Stone' many times, so I assumed that 'Stone' was your surname."

I blushed. I didn't talk in sleep all the time. Well, in past I did… Ahhh! It doesn't matter right now!

"E-even if you did know my surname, I didn't sign this!"

Shamal blinked innocently. "But you did. When we were traveling you woke up for a while, and signed it without asking a questions."

Damn! Now that I think, I remember signing something. Why didn't I care at that moment?!

Ah… Right, I was half-asleep. I always did stupid things in moments like this…

"So, welcome to our family!"

…

…

…

Can someone give me a knife?

* * *

Yes, I know... You don't have to remind me... I know it's stupid to name Cavallone Primo, Shamal! It's not my fault, that I couldn't come up with diffrent name...

P.S. Please, leave review and vote in my poll.


	4. Cake, the last warrior

Sorry, for not writing sooner! At the beginning I was sick, then after I finally wrote new chapter, my Beta got busy. T.T I am so unlucky!

On the other hand…

I'm writing new story! Crossover KHR and HP.

P.S. I don't own KHR… Do I have to say this every time?

* * *

Two weeks have passed since I became Shamal's sister.

In first week I had hope. I tried many times to escape Cavallone's mansion, all of those attempts ended in failures. Though, to be honest, the outcome of those attempts had been amusing.

…

Well… It was amusing to me. Shamal didn't seem to like it. Actually no one seemed to like it, except me, but I couldn't really blame them. They had to, after all, clean up after me.

I wonder… Is burned kitchen really that hard to clean?

Either way, in second week I still had hope. I just changed my tactic from escape to annoying Shamal, till he won't want to be my brother. .

I have never meet someone that unyielding to… Well, I never meet someone like him before.

Either way, he didn't get mad at me!

…

At last, he didn't get vocally mad. His eyebrow twitched, his eyes had dangerous look, and his smile… God, don't remind me it!

Eh… Khem. Let's not talk about it.

In those two weeks, I have also learned many things.

One. Cavallone's mansion was big. Really big… I still get lost…

Two. My personal maid is my natural enemy! She can completely read me! Because of her… Because of her, Shamal found out that I was responsible for burning kitchen! I won't forgive her!

Three. Even if my personal maid was my natural enemy, she was also my ally. She helped me in annoying Shamalavalleno started laughting about, way."les. sister of Primo. . emined him abot his siter, so he forgot himself.". So, in the end, she was okay.

Four.

…

Shamal…

Even though I wasn't his real sister…

He he has a sister complex!

Okey, I admit, at the beginning it was kind of fun, having 'brother' like that, but later it started pissing me off! God! What did I do to deserve this!?

…

Never mind, God. Don't answer.

Khem. Getting back on topic.

After all those two weeks, I was close to giving up. Nah! Who the hell am I lying to?

I smiled happily as I skipped forward. Opening the doors - to Cavallone Primo's office - I shouted cheerfully "My dearest brother in the word! I brought you a cake~"

I started to skip faster towards my brother who was sitting behind his desk. Desk which was cowered by various papers… I feel sorry for him sometimes… Kidding. He can root burn in hell, for all I care.

Still smiling, I throw the cake in his direction. Eh… Poor cake, but each war has its losses.

Heh. Considering the power of my throw and current flight path of cake, it's going to hit Shamal's face. Oh yeah baby!

Shamal without lifting his head moved to side. By millimeters my cake missed it's target and hit the wall behind him.

…

Noooo!

I fell on the floor and started banging my fists on it. Khem. I mean, pretending to bang my fists on it.

Damn that mafia boss and his freaking reflexes!

I stood up and run to his desk on which I banged my hands. Shamal startled and looked at me. His face instantly became bright and flowers appeared around him.

"Bella (Beauty)!" He shoot up and hugged me. It appears that as always he doesn't see my murderous aura. "You came to visit your brother! How nice of you Bella!"

Now that I think, he was really good at heating up my aura… Is it in his genes?

"Shamal." I gritted out. "One. I told you to not call me Bella." Shamal still gushed about how sweet I was. That bastard. "Two. Stop hugging me!" Somehow I managed to get out from his grip. Looking in his eyes completely serious I said. "Three." And then I exploded.

"Why did you move!? Because of you I wasted my cake! This is unacceptable! Who do you think you are buddy?" Shamal started laughing. "What cake are you talking about?" "The one on the wall behind you!"

And so on we started bickering. Or rather I started bickering, while Shamal was adding fuel to the fire.

"Miss, I believe you should stop talking with your brother. It's dangerous for your heart."

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I screamed jumping into Shamal arms. Bastard instantly started to hug me.

"Fernando! You came back already?" So it was Fernando?

"Fernando! You are dangerous to my heart!" I felt Shamal froze.

"…Danger to Bella heart… Danger…" I herd him mumble quietly. "Fernando! How dare you take the innocence of my dearest sister!" Ehhh!? How did you get that conclusion?

"You can't really blame me, she's so innocent." Fernando! Why are you going with this!? Why are you lying!?

"You! I will kill you!"

And so on I had to hold back Shamal …, while he was trying to kill Fernando. In meantime, Fernando was laughing with his annoying 'Ohohohoh!'. Why am I even helping him? Ah, right. If Shamal kills him other will think that I slept with… Someone so... Old. Khem. Fernando could be my grandfather..

Tch. Activation of 'Innocent Eyes Of Doom'.

"Brother," I started with teary eyes, while slightly touching his cheek with my hand. "H-how could you?" My voice wavered. "E-eh?" Shamal looked panicked. Few tears slid down my cheeks. "How could you believe that I would sleep with Fernando!" I shouted.

And final touch.

SMACK!

"Brother, I hate you!"

And so one I run out from office, leaving my frozen statue of my brother behind me. And smirking Fernando... Damn, that old guy. And to think I thought he was a wizard. Phi!

Eh, who cares. I smirked, stopped running and whipped my tears. At last, today's battle was my win. Even though at the beginning I was loosing... My poor cake.

I couldn't help but laugh maniacally when I heard Shamal's panicked cries. "Mwahahahaha! Feel my vengeance! Mwahahaha!"

Now that I think about it, I probably look creepy... Should I stop?

...

Nah!

"Mwahahaha!"

"Miss Scarlet, what are you doing?" Asked monotone voice.

"Of course, I'm laughing maniacally. Can't you see? Mwahaha- Ahhhhhhh!"

I screamed, falling down.

"Miss? Why did you scream?" Again, I heard the same monotone voice. Wahhh! Go away, whatever you are! Monsters don't exist, nor do ghosts. Monsters don't ex- Wait... Monotone voice?

I opened my eyes. Standing over me was small woman in maid's clothes. She had strange pink hair and eyes. Despite not being great beauty, she easily fit in adorable criteria... Or rather she would fit in that criteria, if she hadn't had expressionless face.

I sighed with relief. Thank God, it's just her. No, wait.

"Anna?" "Yes Miss Scarlet?" "Didn't I say before," I took deep breath "to no appear from nowhere.

Anna opened her mouth, then closed them. Opened them again, closed. Opened, closed. Opened, clo-

"Goddammit, answer finally!"

Anna stilled. "Ah, I forgot."

Please, kill me.

"Whatever... Anyway where were you before? Weren't you going to help me abuse- I mean visit with me Shamal? Actually shouldn't you be around me, since you are my personal maid?"

"I couldn't visit Master Cavallone, since I was asked to help with preparing rooms for guests. Other maids were busy."

"Guests?" I didn't hear anything about guests.

"Yes, from other mafia's family." Hmmm... Tch. More mafiosos. Wait a moment... More mafiosos around. = More busy Cavallones family. = Great chance of escape.

Heh.

"Hoo..." I pretended to be interested. "They must be important? Who exactly they are, and why they are coming here?"

"They are from Vongola's family. Or more exactly Vongola's Primo with his Storm, Rain, Mist Guardians and some less important members of Vongola's family. They're coming to talk about possibilities of forming alliance between Cavallone and Vongola."

It's can't get better. I danced in my head.

"Miss? Why are you smirking? Are you thinking about something suspicious?" Asked monotone voice.

"N-no!" Danger! Anna can read me when I'm making up something. I have to distract her. "More importantly, Anna, what do you mean by 'with his Storm, Rain, Mist Guardians'? Are they his personal bodyguards?"

"Not exactly, they are more..." And so on, Anna started her long monologue. I wasn't really listening her, since I was more busy with my imagination. For some reason when I said Mist Guardian, something ridiculous appeared in my head.

Well, it wasn't really a 'thing', since I saw rather handsome teenager. He was also really weird, since he was wearing Japanese school uniform, had weird hairstyle (Is that pineapple?) and weird eye. He was also holding trident.

...

And he was... Laughing? Was this his laugh? This 'kufufufu' sound he was making...

...

What the hell are they giving me to eat? As if someone, like this could exists...

* * *

**Four hundred years later, Vendicare Prison.**

* * *

Rokudo Mukuro sneezed.

* * *

Please leave review and vote on my poll~

Seriously, vote on my poll. Right now, almost every character has equal vote… It doesn't help me in choosing! T.T

P.S. I forgot to say this before. My Beta is going to be busy next week, so don't count on any fast updates.


	5. Blackmail should be the last resort

It's me! I'm back!

Khem. Sorry for not writing sooner, but I have my reasons! At the beginning my beta was busy, then I was busy. Later, I was sick and when I finally sent new chapter for check, my beta was busy again!

…

It's pretty messed up.

Meh, whatever.

P.S. As always, I don't own KHR.

* * *

"Would you like to meet Vongola family, Bella?

I stared at Shamal. This is a complete surprise. Who would have thought that the bastard with his stupid sister complex would ask me that. Er… How should I answer… Hmm…

First option: I say 'yes', which would destroy my escape plans… I immediately crossed this option in my mind.

Second option: I say 'no', which probably would make Shamal close me with one of his maids in my room… Hm… If I could knock out a maid, I could just pick up the lock in door and run away.

Second option is obviously better. Time to activate my acting skills. Quiver in fear!

"Brother!" I threw myself in his arms, then I looked up at him with a bright smile. "I'm so happy that you asked me this. I-I…" My voice wavered and smile turned bitter. "The last mafioso I remember, beside the Cavallone's ones, is the one who tried to kill me…" My arms tightened around him. "I d-don't think I'm ready to meet any members of the other mafia family yet…" I finished sadly.

Shamal reaction? Being the brother he usually was, his eyes watered, as his arms closed around me in suffocating hold. "Scarlet, I have never though, that you still were scared… Everything is all right, brother is here with you." He said tenderly, while his arms tightened around me more strongly.

_Dear people…_

_I have never thought that my acting skills would lead me to my death. Since I'm dying, I may as well, say mental sorry to all people who were victims of my bad mood._

_My favorite perverted uncle Joseph, sorry for saying aunt Karolina where you hide your porn._

_Father, sorry for saying mother that you broke her favorite vase, but it's __not __really__my fault... I just accidentally said it out loud. It's not my fault that mother was around me at that time…_

_Aunt Elizabeth and uncle Jan, sorry for blaming your son for burning my room. I'm honestly sorry about it. At that time I just forgot that he is your son and it would trouble you how bad he __is._

_My foolish little brothe- Khem. I mean, my foolish little cousin Karol. I won't say I'm sorry for blaming my burned room at you. You deserved it! No one eats my food and gets away with it!_

_Sara… My dearest classmate… Or known mentally by me as 'The Bitch'… I won't say sorry for reporting you and your relationship with our English teacher, Mr. Brown. It's not my fault, that you slept with him to get better grades. Of course, I would ignore this, if you didn't insult my grandfather Henry. It's truth, that he's a transvestite, but it doesn't mean you could say bad things about him!_

_And many other people who I had done something bad to, I'm sorry. Unless of course I don't like you, then you can just go to hell._

_Yep. Just go to hell all you bastards I don't like. Burn there with me! MWAHAHAHA!_

_Your dearest enem- Khem. Friend…_

_Scarlet_

"Primo, I believe that you're suffocating Miss Scarlet. She's turning blue." Fernando! I have never been so happy to see you before! Still, I won't say that out loud, since I don't want Shamal to think that we are in romantic relationship… Again.

"Eh?" Shamal blinked owlishly. Looking at me he saw my dead looking form. He started shaking me sharply. "Don't die Scarlet! I'm here with you!" Said serial killer to his future victim.

I wonder how many 'sisters' he killed before with his Hug Of The Death…

After few moments, I somehow managed to get out of his grasp. How did I do it again? It must have been a miracle. Dear God, thank you for granting me longer life.

Dramatically sighting, I said goodbye to Fernando and my potential murderer. As I walked to my room, I couldn't stop smirk appearing on my face. Soon. Soon, I will be free!

…Okay… Why do I suddenly feel sad for leaving Shamal?

I guess, it was kind of fun having him as a brother… No, wait! Bad though!

I banged my head on the nearest wall.

"…Why is Miss Scarlet pretending to bang her head on the wall?"

"Who knows? Let's just pretend we don't see anything."

Ah! He must be using some kind of witchcraft to give me those feelings! I clasped my hands at my smart deduction.

"Oh, looks like she realized something. It's could be bad. Should we report it to Master Cavallone?"

"Are you kidding me? Do you want him to go all overprotective about his sister now? You know about his sister complex…"

I feel like I'm missing something… My face scrunched up in concentration.

"She seems to be in really deep though."

"Are you stupid? We are talking about Miss Scarlet. She don't think. Don't you remember the 6th fact out of the 27 Known Facts About Scarlet Cavallone?"

"Ah, right. Miss Scarlet doesn't think, she's an alien, who came down on earth to make peoples life miserable. Aliens don't think. They scheme."

"He… You are pretty good for a newbie."

"Really? Thank you, sir!"

A! It's Fernando who's wizard. I can't believe I forgot about it… Depressed, I fell on my knees.

"Sir, look! Now, she's depressed!"

"10th fact, newbie."

"Every woman act strange, when she has period. Some act angry, other sad or even depressed. Miss Scarlet, shows all of those symptoms every days. Based on those fact, Miss Scarlet has menstruation at last two times a day. Advice: It's better to avoid her in times like that, if you don't want to catch her illness."

"So then… Shall we go?"

"Yes, let's just go."

Meh, I stood up. I don't have time to feel depressed. I smirked and continued my way to my room.

* * *

**Two hours later…**

* * *

I'm so bored! I rolled down from my bed on the floor. …It didn't hurt.

Hmm…

"I guess, after 47th time you get used to pain."

"Miss, that just mean you're masochist."

"GYAAA!

I jumped at sudden voice. Why does everyone do this to me!? I looked at my sworn enemy – the mysterious appearing person – and saw… Maid? I thought it would be Fernando or Anna. What a disappointment…

And why don't any servant respect me! Honestly they're calling me a masochist to my face. Don't they have any shame?! I'm still sister of their master!

…

…Okay… I told them to treat me as a normal person, since having them call me 'Mistress' was really, really weird. Maybe because the last person who called me that was my 5 years old cousin? …Long story.

"Who are you and why are you her?" I asked bravely, even though I had my 99% sure suspicions.

After all, there was 1% left! I learn on my mistakes… Last time I had 99% suspicions, I was wrong. Poor man, who I accused of molestation… Or rather poor woman, after sex change. Khem. That's a long story too, and I'm too lazy to talk about it…

"My name is Fulvia." She bowed formally, looking like perfect example of a maid. "I was send here, by master Cavallone, to entertain-" She grimaced. Bitch. I don't like her already. "-you, while he's busy with Vongola family."

Fulvia…I think that name means yellow. Yellow reminds me of bananas. Bananas remind me of… Right. I should stop thinking. It's dangerous to people around me, or more importantly - _me_.

"Fulvia, can I call you that right?" I didn't give time for her to answer as I continued. "How long is Vongola family going to stay here?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe few hours, maybe few days." How helpful you are. Even I could deduct that.

I smiled brightly, making flowers appear around me. Heh, after being around Shamal constantly, I learned few things.

"Felvia, dear-" "It's Fulvia." "Whatever, it's not like we'll meet each other again." "…What?"

Ah, I shouldn't said that. Er… Let's just ignore it.

"I said, Fulvia, dear, please close your eyes." "No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did."

"No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did."

"No, you didn't."

"I did."

"You didn't."

"Just close your eyes!" Fulvia only raised her eyebrow at my raised voice.

"Why?" Okay, if you're going to act like this, I'm not playing with you anymore. Time to get serious.

"Because-" I started while smirking. "-I'm the most beloved-" I stressed every word. "-sister-" My smirk grew bigger. "-of your boss." I finished dramatically.

"Do you understand why now?" I blinked at her innocently, like I didn't threat her a while before.

Fulvia paled so much that for a moment, I thought she was turning into vampire. Thankfully, after moment, she had her natural colors back. …Thank God. I didn't want any Edward around.

"Yes, Miss Scarlet. I understand." She said and closed her eyes.

I feel kind of sorry for threating someone and using my position as Cavallone sister, even thought, I plan to run away. Eh, whatever… It's her fault, since she just could close her eyes, the first time I asked her to.

Let's just get over it quickly.

I took a vase in my hand, while mentally saying sorry to it.

It had done nothing wrong, beside standing on the table and looking pretty. I even liked it…

Meh, like I said before, every war has its losses…

* * *

…

Awkward silence…

Okay, I don't know what to say. That's probably because I'm sick. AGAIN.

…

…

..Just leave a review and vote on my poll.

Yep. Poll is still on my profile.


	6. What to do, what to do

I back! Sooner than even I expected... Actually, this chapter would come out sooner if my beta wasn't lazy...

I had to buy sweets for her and only the she checked it T.T

P.S I don't own KHR... Yet. MUHAHAHA!

* * *

I glanced at my reflection intensively. I was wearing a maid clothes, which I took from Fulvia. Without her consent, of course, since she's still unconscious. Well, if she were conscious, I'd hit her again… So, in a some way, she's lucky.

On the other hand, do you people know, how hard is it to take the maid clothes from a person and then wear them? It took me an hour! Hour! Can you believe it!?

Eh… Still, I never thought, that one day, I would be undressing an unconscious person…

Khem. Whatever.

Still… There's something wrong with my disguise… I twirled around myself, making the maid clothes flutter.

Yes. Something is wrong, I'm 100% sure of that. But what? What could be wrong about my almost perfect disguise?

As always, I was humble…

"AHA!" I exclaimed loudly. "I need to hide my noble face, since no one would believe me to be servant with it." I said. In truth, I just had to hide it, since almost everyone in the Cavallone mansion knew how sister of Shamal looked like.

"I need some kind of a mask." I decided. The only problem was how to get one. Hmm… What would I give for having my granny things right now…

Granny things!

I can't believe I forgot about my bag! Bag, which is also my only link to 21th century…

I shouldn't think about 21th century. If I do, I'll start crying like the last time and Shamal, being the overprotective brother he is, shall come to comfort me. How did he even know, that I was crying last time?

Hmm… It's a mystery.

Khem. Eh… Back to my main purpose. Finding my bag.

I looked around my room. It looked completely normal. In the mafia standards, that's it. I don't think Fulvia tied to a chair only in her undergarments is normal for other people. But for the mafia… Who knows?

Tch. I suddenly feel sorry for her. That bitch. She's making me feel compassi- Ah! I see my bag!

Quickly, I took it and threw its content on my bed.

Haa? I suddenly noticed a silver ring with a purple stone on it. Did I have something like that before? It looks good…

"And would look even better on my finger." I decided, while putting it on my middle finger of right hand. Yep. It looked good and was comfortable. Wearing a jewelry is not as bad as I thought it was.

Suddenly I felt irritated, that for a whole life I never wore jewelry before, because of something I read in a book. And then…

The purple stone was set on fire. Purple and not normal looking, but still a fire.

Fire.

FIRE.

F.I.R.E.

Fire burst from the ring on my finger.

My. Finger.

It took about five seconds for me to realize that the ring on my finger was lit up in the fire. So, in that situation I did what most people would do.

I started panicking.

I was weaving my hands maniacally, while running around in circles. For some weird reason, I didn't scream. Thankfully, since that would alarm Shamal and my plans of the grand escape would be ruined.

My maniacal acting didn't make the fire disappear, yet I still acted like a frightened animal.

After about two minutes I calmed down and started staring at the still flaming ring. It didn't burn me, which made me angry. Really angry. For what exactly did I panic for?

The fire exploded from the stone.

…

Okay… Why is it suddenly getting bigger? Is it on its period or something like that? Oh! Maybe it reacts to the emotions!

…Nah. That's just way to ridiculous. It's probably reacts to a body's warmth. Meaning, the longer it stays on my finger, the bigger shall flames became.

I instantly took the ring off and threw it on the bed. …Who knew, that my grandmother had such weird jewelry? Who cares?! …Collectors of the unique jewelry? Maybe, it could be something valuable.

After thinking about it twice, I decided, it's better to keep it on myself. I put it on a first better silver neck-chain and then instantly it found itself on my neck.

And now back to searching for a mask, which isn't that hard to find anyway… Honestly I just needed one look to find it.

It looked pretty normal, I guess. For a masquerade mask, that's it. Made from silver, with little stones decorating its outlines. I grinned and looked at the mirror.

Now, everything is perfect. No one should recognize me in this disguise.

Smirking, I took jewelry back into the bag and with it on my arm, I marched out of my room.

It's time for **Operation 'Tactical Retreat' Number 256**.

* * *

**Twenty minutes later…**

* * *

…Why do I always make such stupid mistakes? Okay, I get it. I'm easily distracted from the important things, but really! What kind of person makes an escape plans almost constantly, but don't think of getting to know his prison surroundings?

I mean, in 'Prison Break' a man had even a tattoos with map of the prison! And I? Needless to say, I didn't…

You would though, that after being for more than three weeks in the Cavallone's mansion, I would know where to go. But no. No, I didn't.

Actually, I only knew how to go to a kitchen, the Shamal office, my room, and a few others random places. The Cavallone's mansion was huge. It reminded me of a labyrinth with the Minotaur inside it.

Needless to say, I wasn't the Minotaur. I felt more like one of a sacrifices for one.

In other words, I was lost and with every second I felt like my freedom was going far away.

…So, what should I do?

First option: I stay where I am and wait for someone to find me.

…It doesn't sound bad, but in truth it is a very bad option. One of its consequences would be an even more overprotective Shamal and even less freedom.

Mentally, I wiped this option with an eraser.

Second option: I start to panic, that I'm lost and alarm people, who are close to my location.

…It is a bad option and its sounds bad. Not only would it have the same consequences as the last one, but it would also make people think that I have some problems. (I ignored how most people already think that I'm insane.)

I wiped this option too.

Third and the last option I can think of: I ignore how I'm lost, recall my hidden senses of the adventure and go forth into the unknown.

It's sounds bad… And dangerous, but it's still much better than the first two options.

Yep, I'm going to accomplish the third option.

I bravely started walking into the unknown, only to completely freeze as I heard a man's voice behind me.

"Excuse me, are you part of the Cavallone family?" Yep, I'm adopted sister of the Cavallone's Primo, though everybody think I'm his really sister, but there's no way I'm telling you that.

Wait… He's asking me if I'm part of the Cavallone family? I think members of the Cavallone family would know if I'm part of it… That means, he's part of the Vongola family! He don't know me! How lucky.

Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, I turned around with a bright smile on my face, I curtsied professionally and started speaking in the most polite/innocent voice I could.

"Yes, I am. My name is-" For a moment my mind became completely blank and I mentally panicked. "-Bella." Damn you Shamal! "May I ask you the same question?" I opened my eyes and with honest curiously looked at the man before me.

In truth, with my first look, I almost forgot we were in Italy. Every person with good eyes could see his Japanese nationality. If I saw him in traditional Japanese kimonos, I would think he was Japanese noble.

He had black hair and dark eyes. He had rather slender body, not that he looked feminine, since I could clearly see his subtle muscles. And he was tall. Taller than me, and I wasn't short.

He also exceled a weird aura, like I'm-super-nice-guy-but-in-truth-I-could-be- and here I wasn't sure if dangerous or a-sadist.

Oh, and as almost any mafioso I saw before, he wore a black suit. Though he had a blue shirt. And he carried a sword on his back…

Long sword.

…Maybe I should have avoided him?

"My name is Asari Ugetsu, Vongola's Primo Rain Guardian." He smiled in a friendly way. Damn, I have to admit, he's hot.

Is the rest of Vongola's Primo Guardians this hot too? Vongola's Primo is a very suspicious person… Mafia boss surrounded by hot males.

If Rose was here, she would get weird look in her eyes and say something like:

_This is supicious…_

Then she would look around carefully and say in a voice I-have-just-discovered-something-awesome:

_This smells of…_

After a dramatic pause she would exclaim:

_YAOI!_

Later, she would probably drag me along, to stalk those people. I have been through this many times… Like hundredth or so.

Khem. I got sidetracked again…

I smiled at Ugetsu, wait, he's Japanese? Should I call him Asari? But we're in the Italy... This is so troublesome.

"Should I call you Ugetsu or Asari?" Asar- Ugets- Er… Rain guy looked surprised.

I decided to explain myself. "I have heard-" Actually I'm 100% sure about it, but I'm not going to tell you that."-that in Japan people, who don't know each other well, call themselves by theirs surnames."

He smiled and laughed merrily. I don't know why he's laughing. People seem to laugh a lot around me lately… Maybe there's some strange illness going around?

"Call me Asari." He said. "Most people call me that, even if they know me well." He smiled again. He seems to smile a lot. That's just make me even more suspicious of his character. I mean, who can smile almost constantly? When I smile too much my face- Mouth? Er… My mouth starts to hurt.

Is he a masochist?

That's would be a surprise, since nothing in his aura screamed a masochist to me. Possible a sadist yes, but not a masochist.

I smiled again at Asari. If I'm going to do it for another five minutes, someone is going to get hurt. By someone I mean me.

"Then Asari, how may I help you?" I asked.

Asari sheepishly scratched his head and laughed, again. "When we arrived here, I went to a toilet. I was escorted there by-" His face scrunched in though. "-Fernando, I think. When I did what I had to do,-" He coughed awkwardly. "-he wasn't around anymore." I sweat dropped.

So, he's a victim of Fernando too? Poor guy. I, like totally understand you. Fernando should wear a bell on him to tell people where the hell he is. Even Shamal wasn't always sure where he was and he was his boss.

"I tried to find a meeting place by myself, but…" He scratched his head again. "I got lost."

Shit, I get a very bad feeling.

"Can you tell me where is the meeting place between the Cavallone and Vongola families?" He asked in a pleading tone.

Again, shit.

Okay, let me think about it.

I'm lost, he's lost.

He thinks I'm part of the Cavallone's family, so I should know my way around the mansion.

He don't know that I'm lost myself and I can't tell him that.

…What should I do in a situation like this?

Hm… I could pretend to faint, but I'm not sure what would he do then…

I could also give him a false information and hope he won't realize it for some time…

Or… Or… Or… I could find other servant and tell him to escort Asari wherever he wants to go?

Where is this meeting place anyway?

…The false information, I chose you!

"Meeting place?" I pretended to ask myself. "Ah! That place!" I should get an Oscar for my bravery alone. I mean who else is brave (and stupid) enough to lie to a probably super dangerous mafioso? …I think that Rose could do that, if mafioso was hot or gay.

I smiled, again, and clasped my hands in joy. "You're so lucky! You aren't that far from the meeting place!" Actually, I have no idea if you are far or not. I hope you're far.

"You just need to go-" I tried to remember where the hell am I, so I could make some sensible instructions, but I had no luck on it. "-straight, then you need to turn left and go straight again. After that, you shall find the way easily by yourself!" I smiled again. Ah! My poor mouth…

Asari smiled in a thankful way, which made me feel somewhat guilty. "Thank you." He said and I felt like an arrow pierced my heart. Damn. He probably would be a good therapist. People would feel bad for making him sad and would change themselves, just to make him happy.

I smiled, turned around and started walking into the unknown again.

"Wait!" Asari suddenly exclaimed and I froze. Please, don't make me smile again. I'm already past my day's limit! "Out of curiously, may I ask, why are you wearing a mask?" He asked.

I heard an awkward silence in my mind.

…To think that the masquerade mask would stop my super escape for another moment. Damn.

Okay. Why am I wearing a mask? I'm wearing it, because I'm escaping and thanks to it I won't be recognized by any members of the Cavallone's family.

…The way I said it, makes me look bad. The criminal bad… I can't say that.

Er…

"Fashion statement." I responded with the first thing that came to my head.

Asari made an understanding sound. "I won't say goodbye. I have feeling that we'll meet again. Very soon." He said and walked away, going along my false instructions.

I shuddered. Why did he have to say something like that!?

It made me feel very weird. Not the positive weird. The negative one.

Meh. At last I didn't get in a bad situation.

...

…Yet.

* * *

...This is the longest chapter I have ever wrote!

People! You can cry! It's a sign of the apocalypse!

...Kidding.

* * *

By the way, I have decided to answer to reviews not by PM, but in chapters! ...Mostly because I'm lazy...

XSkyeStarlX **You are not the first person who said **'You are making my stomach hurt...**'. Sometimes, I'm feel like weapon created to hurt humans... If I ever start to laugh maniacally, better run. I can't vouch for myself in times like this. On the other hand, thanks for a compliment.**

OhMyAdrienne **Thanks for a compliment. Your laugh is a compliment, is it? I hope so. If not, I'm sending you mental Xanxus. With his guns. Also, I honestly can't believe how fast I updated myself... It's like a miracle! Or a sign of the apocalypse...**

SMY Stories** This is so weird... '**And please put in the Vongola Family...**' Just when you said it, I was planning to put the Vongola family in! Such a coincidence. Unless you're a seer. Btw, in next chapter Scarlet is going to meet more people from the Vongola! ...Or so I think.**

ninja. lover. 556** You... You... You're the first person who gave me mental marshmallows and chibi hibirds! Now I can entertain those weird voices I hear in my head. One of them wants to take over word and like a marshmallows. The other one just like to beat up people and has weird catchphrase... And he likes a small animals. Such a weird coincidence, don't you think? Thanks for a compliment! Btw, in return for your mental gifts I shall borrow you one of weird voices I hear! Remember to send him back one day. Better sooner, he's dangerous. *sends mental Reborn***

April Marciano** There's good reason why I didn't put Giotto in the poll. ...I just can't remember it now. Knuckle isn't in the poll, because he's a priest. ...But why didn't I put Giotto? It must be something important. I'm sure of it! ...Either way, thanks for a compliment.**

* * *

**QUESTION **for people who have time!

For some time I was wondering about it and decided to ask opinions of other people - meaning you, whoever reads this!

If someone asked you some random question and gave you options **A**,** B**,** C** or** D** as answers, without telling you what they stand for, what would you do?

* * *

P. S.

Leave review!

Seriously, leave one!

Pretty please!

And vote on my poll, if you have time. You have time, right? *smirks* If you didn't you wouldn't read fanfictions.


	7. Before The Apocalypse

I back again! It took me some time to publish new chapter, but to be honest it's not really my fault... *sighs* My beta is lazy.

P.S. As always I don't own KHR!

* * *

"Toto, I think we're not in Kansas anymore." I muttered, feeling like this quote explained my situation the best. It have been about twenty minutes since I had seen Asari and I was still lost.

Well, At last I could say that 'The Unknown' I entered into is… Unknown. Honestly speaking, I feel like I'm not in the Cavallone's mansion anymore. …The truth hurts.

There's something that troubles me though. I was wandering around the mansion for about forty minutes, yet I didn't meet anyone other than Asari… It's really weird. Am I this lucky? If I ignore being completely lost and meeting Asari, I didn't get in any trouble.

"Who are you?" I heard a female voice speak behind me.

…

…

…Is this the famous Murphy Law I have heard of many times before? I never thought it was that annoying…

I turned around with a bright smile plastered on my face, planning to tell some believable lies. I would… But I was stopped by a loud gasp.

…That sounds like a trouble. Specifically - a trouble for me. Should I run?

I looked at the gasping person. It was a normal looking woman in a maid clothes. She wasn't ugly, yet she wasn't beautiful. She had short black hair, dull brown eyes… Honestly speaking she was just… Average.

She's like average Joe. Only she's a woman.

…Unless she's a very good transvestite. A much better one than my grandfather Henry. A much, much better one…

I shuddered inwardly as I remembered when he dressed in a red bikini. It was an traumatizing experience, which I didn't want to ever repeat.

Sure, I loved my grandpa, honestly speaking I considered him as one of the rare intelligent people around me. He was actually one of those people who could completely see through me, yet he respected me and I respected him in return.

…But even I couldn't handle him in the bikini. I guess, even saints can't be perfect…

As always I got sidetracked. Meh, I think I have some sidetracking illness…

The maid suddenly appeared before me taking my hands into hers and holding them tightly. Her eyes started to sparkle brightly. I awkwardly looked at her, wondering what the devil is going on.

Am I in a trouble or am I not? That is the question.

"You came!" She exploded. Her voice sounded really happy. Do I know her? Because if I do, I must have an amnesia…

She started shaking my hands in her hold excitedly. "We were wondering if you were too scared to perform in front of the mafia, but I believed in you! The mysterious, masked singer in maid clothes!"

…What?

"But why are you here?" She questioned. "Did you get lost?" Involuntarily, I nodded my head.

Crap! I didn't want to do that!

Trouble!

This sounds like a trouble!

The maid suddenly had an understanding look. "I understand. Almost everyone get lost in the Cavallone's mansion at the beginning." She said in a sympathetic voice. "AH!" She exclaimed loudly. "We must hurry and get you prepared! Your performance was planned in an hour!"

And so on, with an unexpected strength, she started dragging me somewhere.

At that time, I didn't react at all. I was mechanically following the orders I heard from her.

…Damn you! Murphy Law!

* * *

**Thirty minutes later…**

* * *

I glared sullenly at the wall. Shuddering, I tightly embraced myself. I feel like I was molested… Maybe I was? I don't remember much about what has happened. Is this a trauma?

I was prodded, called 'not mysterious enough', and forced into the characterization by hands of the sadistic maids. The unspeakable tortures I have gone through! I would dramatically gasp, but I was too depressed to form simple actions like that.

I glanced at the mirrors reflection warily.

I still wore the same clothes and mask, which they weirdly didn't take off even for a moment. This wasn't bad. Bad was a purple wig and the strange colorful markings drawn on my visible parts of body.

…If they consider this mysterious, they have strange perspectives. In my objective opinion, I looked just weird… And, honestly, the wig felt really uncomfortable. They want me to be in one for an undetermined amount of time?

"Miss, you need to instruct people how to play your songs accompaniment. You have about-" One of my torturers paused. "-twenty minutes for that."

…

Sometimes you have to tell the truth.

"About that…" I started. "I'm not the person who is supposed to perform here." I held my breath, wondering how would the maid react. I had expected her to be angry and panicked, but no! She started laughing.

Eh?

"We know that!" She exclaimed.

So, why did you drag me here? I think my question appeared on my face, since I immediately received an answer.

"The real singer didn't come and it meant trouble for us. Then, we remembered-" She looked at the rest of the maids in the room. "-how our boss praised his sister's beautiful voice. We sent Abelie-" She pointed at the maid who dragged me into this torture chamber. "-to ask you for help."

I looked at her Abelie baffled. "You didn't ask me for help. You just dragged me, claiming me as 'the mysterious, masked singer in maid clothes'." I said in a monotone voice.

"Ah!" Abelie starched her head sheepishly. "You could say 'no' then." I would. "But,-" She suddenly got weird look in her eyes. "-since I saw Cavallone's Primo sister in a maid clothes it looked suspicious. I don't know why, but you're trying to escape, right?"

…I got caught this soon?

I glared at them. "So you caught me." I said. "How does that mean I will help you by singing?" I asked, feeling angry.

How did they even see through my disguise? Do they have some superpowers?

Every maid in the room smirked. "We don't know why are you escaping, but we are willing to help you, if you help us. Why do you think we made you wear a wig and draw strange marking on you? It's all to make you unrecognizable." Every one of them said the same words at the same time.

Creepy, but…

I smirked and clasped my hands in a joy. "I feel like we'll get along very well."

Every person in the room started laughing in a suspicious way.

It's good, that no one came in when we were doing that. Some would think, we are plotting something not good… Which is true, but we can't let anyone know it.

We can't.

* * *

**Twenty minutes later…**

* * *

"What's wrong everyone? You look like you're about to die."

"It's your fault!"

I blinked innocently at the people before me. Every one of them took part in my performance. Some of them danced, other played instruments or were singing.

…Still, they're pretty good to learn everything I instructed so fast. As expected of the members of the Cavallone's family. They're almost as amazing as I am. Kay word, almost.

No one can be as awesome as am I! MUHAHAHA!

Sidetrack, my worst enemy…

I stared at the exhausted people before me, suddenly wondering if I went too far.

…

Nah! They'll live.

"Okay people!" I shouted. "I taught you everything I could in such a short time!" And it was pretty easy. Maybe I should thing about a teaching carrier in the future? Nah, too boring. "Right now we only need to give the best performance! And we are going to do it so good, that we-" I stooped wondering what would exactly happen to us. We were performing in front of mafia, after all.

"Why did she suddenly stop?"

"So suspicious…"

"Should we just run?"

"I think we should."

I ignored the whispers that started to spread out, deciding to finish my words, acting like I didn't stop before. "That we are going to show we are the best in the world!"

"Isn't she telling the first thing that comes to her though?"

"Yea, I think so too."

Damn those traitors. Who do they think they are?! To speak like I'm not here!? Damn them! Do they think I'm going to ignore them?! Well, I will, but!

…Whatever. I shall ignore existence of people like this, like I always do. Though those whispers are annoying... I coughed loudly, showing my irritation.

They stopped instantly. Heh, people fear me! MUHAHAHA- Ugh. Kheh. Khem. Too much of the evil laugh… Even my mind can't take it too much.

"Okay, wherever you like it or not, you are going to be part of this performance. If not…" I let my words hang off ominously, while glaring at every human in my vision.

Every person immediately nodded, looking extremely scared.

To think that I actually wouldn't, or rather couldn't do anything bad to them… Naive! They shouldn't take other people threats seriously, unless the person who treats them is dangerous.

Even if I, almost constantly, glare at others, threat them, blackmail them and randomly laugh in a maniacal way, this doesn't mean I'm dangerous. Honestly, I couldn't harm a fly.

…Okay, okay. I could harm a fly, but not a human. (_Author: Doesn't that make Fulvia a bug? Scarlet: …Shut up._)

I smirked. "Let's go, people!"

…No response.

I glared at them. "Be more excited, you bastards!"

* * *

**Five minutes before, other place…**

* * *

"Everything about alliance is established, so why are you making us wait, Cavallone Primo?" Male voice echoed inside of the room.

"Maa, maa. Why not wait G? Surprises are nice, aren't they?" Other male voice spoke out

"Nufufufu." Weird laugh rang out in the room. "Surprises aren't always nice. After all, illusions are also surprises. And they aren't always nice, are they?"

Dark atmosphere filled the room.

Suddenly people from the Vongola's family looked at the people from the Cavallone's family carefully. Cavallone Primo almost sweat dropped.

"I think it's a nice surprise." He said quickly. "Nothing dangerous!" He added just in a case.

Atmosphere became light again.

"It'll be nice to see something good-" Dark male voice started. "-before my death…"

G. and Asari sweat dropped. Daemon on the other hand…

"Nufufufu. Giotto, don't worry, everything should be all right." Blonde haired man looked at blue haired one. "Daemon…" His blue eyes became filled with thankful emotions.

Daemon smirked. "I'm sure your death shall be quick." He added." Alaude will be so angry, that he won't think of torturing you before he sends you straight to heaven."

Giotto comically fell on his knees. "You're right." Dark clouds surrounded his person. "What have I done?" He dramatically asked himself.

"Maa, maa. Be calm Giotto." Asari intervened. "I'm sure Alaude will like his fiancé, don't you think so too G.?" He looked at red haired man beside him.

"I don't know her personally so how should I know? You idiot. " G answered.

"Are you suggesting that my sister won't satisfy Alaude?" Cavallone's Primo voice sounded ominously. "My sister is the God's greatest masterpiece ever created and you dare to think like that?" Then his voice took a childish quality. "Fernadno, I don't want to give Scarlet hand too another man!" He started pouting like five years old child.

'_Sister complex._' That though appeared in everyone's mind.

"This alliance shall bound the Cavallone's and the Vongola's families for a long time. Besides, Alaude is known for his strength, he shall be good protection for Miss Scarlet." Said Fernando. "In a way, we are killing two birds with one stone."

Shamal pouted feeling like someone just took his favorite toy away.

* * *

**A few moments before performance, behind the curtains…**

* * *

Scarlet shivered feeling like someone just thought of her as a toy. 'Creepy…' She shook the feeling away. 'It's my imagination… Probably.'

She glanced at the scene. As she saw the exhausted/lazy looking figures of performers, her eyebrows started twitching.

"You bastards!" She shouted. "I told you to be excited!"

She paused in a sudden though.

"Or at last look like you are excited! Bad emotions destroy performances!"

* * *

And the end!

The end off the chapter, I mean.

* * *

Reiko Narukami** Thanks! I don't know, if I'll 'KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK!', but I honestly hope I do. **

catrinebatrine** 'Just pick E and piss them off.' I think your answer is good and bad... It's depends on the person who asked the question. If you'd said that to Reborn... Well, it was nice knowing you.**

XSkyeStarlX **...Personally I think that Scarlet and Daemon could be 'best friends forever' or 'eternal enemies'. Heh, they're both pretty weird (Who isn't in KHR?). It depends on the future situations. By the way, your answer makes sense... To be honest I would just give an 'Are you stupid?' look.**

TsuKiLo **Scarlet doesn't hate Rose, she's a tsundere... Khem. In some way at last... 'My cheeks are sore...' You aren't going to sue me, are you? (Now that I think of it, sometimes when I read funny stories, I actually feel pain... Can I sue people too?) And thanks for a compliment :D If you ever need help in escaping mental hospital, call me XD**

* * *

**QUESTION **for bored people!

Who, in your opinion, is the best villain?

* * *

How many people can guess what I'm going to say now?

I'm going to say...

...something random!

I like milk!

...

By the way, leave a review...


	8. Performance, randomness, and pineapple

Yo!

I didn't write for some time… Just about two months… It's not much, right?

It was a joke.

Seriously, sorry for not writing sooner… I was busy with school (Actually, I'm still busy with school…) and, truthfully speaking, lazy…

A day ago, I somehow managed to get my lazy ass up and write a new chapter!

P.S. I still don't own KHR, damn it!1

P.S.S. I don't own the song in this chapter either…

* * *

Did you ever feel like you are in a really, really dangerous situation without any possible way to escape? I did. I felt like this many times… But I survived! MWAHAHAHA!

…Well…

I survived before. However, this time I'm not sure if I will persevere.

…Who the hell am I kidding? Of course I will survive! I always do, since I'm so, saying the least, awesome.

Smirking, I flexed my fingers as I sat by the piano. Meh, now when I think of it, learning how to play instruments was a good idea. Aunt Karolina, even if you were completely sadistic teacher, and I can't believe I'm telling this, but thank you for nagging me so much!

I stretched my neck and winced as I heard a cracking sound. A creepy sound as always…

As I took a deep breath and saw everybody in their positions, I closed my eyes. I heard the sounds of curtains being raised. When I heard the characteristic sound of curtains hitting the walls, I pressed the piano's keys, making the first sounds.

"_Where have all the good men gone_

_And where are all the gods?"_

I heard the rustle of clothes, signalizing the start of dancing. Honestly speaking, the dance wasn't really complicated, but at the same time, when you added good clothes and pretty women, it was fine. If someone didn't like the dance, he could always just look at the ladies.

Heh, I'm so evil…

"_Where's the streetwise Hercules_

_To fight the rising odds?"_

Somehow, barely, I resisted the smirk, which tried to appear on my face. Ah, poor villains! They always have hard time pretending to be good…

Or rather, they just don't like pretending to be good.

After all, because they are good at pretending to be good, they are usually villains…

…Whatever.

"Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?"

And after those words I opened my eyes and saw…

I saw my brother. And many other mafioso's around him…

"Late at night I toss and I turn

And I dream of what I need"

I was impressed that I normally continued singing. I didn't even choke, though my eyes widened in surprise, but I don't think that anyone saw that…

The piano was joined by many others instruments.

"_I need a hero"_

I really need someone to get me out of this situation… Preferably not a mafioso.

"_I'm holding out for a hero_

_Till the end of the night"_

Or rather till the end of this performance. Or even better… Take me from here now!

"_He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast_

_And gotta be fresh from the fight"_

Well, it would be good if he were fast and strong… Actually he needs to be like that. How else would he be a human shield- I mean my hero! How else would he be my hero! Hero! Not the human shield!

"_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero"_

If the hero actually comes here, should I act like a damsel in trouble?

…I will just cry

"_Till the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon"_

REALLY, COME HERE FAST!

"_And he's gotta be larger than life_

_Larger than life"_

…No comment.

"_Somewhere after midnight_

_In my wildest fantasies"_

You… You don't want to hear my fantasies… Believe me.

That reminds me! If you ever meet Rose, don't ask her about her dreams. I made this mistake and I paid the price! I will be traumatized forever…

"_Somewhere just beyond my reach_

_There's someone reaching back for me"_

That's… That's actually sounds like my dreams!

If the person who is reaching back for me in rags, holding a knife and having weird red paitn splattered on the person's figure…

Never mind.

"_Racing on the thunder_

_And rising with the heat_

_It's gonna take a Superman to sweep me off my feet"_

Is that my imagination, or Shamal really does stare at me intently?

"_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero_

_Till the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast_

_And gotta be fresh from the fight"_

He really is staring! What the hell Shamal! You don't stare at the people like this.

Determination filled me, as I decided to focus on someone else. I started looking around, trying to find someone more… Or rather less dangerous for my heart.

"_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero_

_Till the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life"_

I blinked as I saw the Rain dude…

What the devil is going on here! Even, probably, a hidden sadist is here! I really need to get out of here, but since at the moment I can't, I will focus on someone less… Less you-know-what.

It's not like there more weird/dangerous/sadistic people in the audience? …Right?

"_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero_

_Till the end of the night"_

Oh my God…

Is that a…?

…A pineapple?

No, wait! It's a hairstyle!

…

Yosh! Let's ignore this!

"_Upwhere the mountains meet the heavens above_

_Out where the lightning splits the sea"_

Okay… The mafia has really many interesting/weird/dangerous/sadistic mafioso around.

I never meet a guy who had pink hair before! …Okay, so they could be red, but for the sake of my entertainment, I will call them pink.

His eyes were red. This time, I couldn't call them pink, since they weren't something between pink and red. Such a shame.

And lastly, he had an awesome tattoo on the right side of his face! It was awesome! Really, really, really awesome!

Just, because of that awesome tattoo, I decided to not piss him.

If we ever meet again… Which hopefully won't ever happen. Don't get me wrong, he has awesome tattoo and all, but he's still in the mafia. And I plan to avoid the mafia, as much as I could!

" _I could swear that there's_

_Someone somewhere watching me"_

And as the song text said, someone was staring at me. Okay… I said that wrong, since I was performing, so of course everyone would stare at me.

Someone was staring at me in the same way as Fernando. Really intently, mixed with familiarity, curiously and suspiciousness.

Can you guess who is that?

It's the genius of disappearing! The Fernando!

"_Through the wind and the chill and the rain_

_And the storm and the flood_

_I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood"_

And then there's the last guy. The guy who seems like he's about to commit suicide.

If he weren't surrounded by the heavy clouds of doom, depression and resignation, I would call him hot. …Okay, he's hot right now too, and the golden blonde hair looks just so… Good on him.

However, I wouldn't really call him a dating material with those clouds..

Really, it looked like a cloud is trying to kill him…

"_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero_

_Till the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast_

_And gotta be fresh from the fight"_

Get me out of here! People! Rescue me!

…Shamal's and Fernado's stares were starting to get to me it seems.

"_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero_

_Till the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life"_

How much!? How much more time will I have to be here!?

"_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero_

_Till the end of the night"_

The end! Finally! Freedom is closer! I think I could cry… Nah!

I stood up and bowed together with other performers. And the applause began. People stood up as they cheered and started shouting for more. Some of them went to stage and started shaking hands of performers, showing their amazement.

…I'm kidding.

They just applauded.

Damn those mafioso! They didn't even stood up! Tch, they're probably 'too cool' to do that… All of my dreams destroyed! Die you bastards! And go to hell, because heaven is too good for scums like you!

Whatever.

I don't care anymore… I'm getting out of here.

FREDOOM! I'm getting closer to you with every second!

I turned around, planning to go along with my today's comrades, when suddenly something surprising happened. Well… To be honest, it was not only surprising, but also unnatural.

Before me, the indigo colored mist started to gather.

Yea. Not only the mist appeared from nowhere, but it was also in the color of indigo.

So creepy.

For a moment few options appeared in my mind.

1. Run

2. Kill

3. Destroy

4. Use the person beside you as a sacrifice, to whatever the hell this mist is.

5. Run

6. Run

7. Get the hell away from here

A few of those options were kind of impossible, and a few of them sounded surprisingly good, mainly run or get the hell away from here. However, there was one small, but at the same time giant, problem.

I… Well, it's embarrassing to say, but I kind of… Froze.

Became immobile.

Lost the control over my muscles.

Became petrified.

Turned into the stone figure.

Or just simply – froze.

Yep, the creepy, indigo mist was slowly condensing and I just stood there gapping at it dumbly. For the first time in my life, in that moment I could consider myself an first-class idiot.

Slowly mist turned into a person. A taller person than me. As other mafioso he was in a black suit… His blue eyes were few shades darker than his blue hair. He had pineapple hairstyle, with two zigzag parings, and short bangs.

It was the man from audience with the freaking pineapple hairstyle!

Even if he had freaking hairstyle he still was handsome… Not that I was saying something….

How the hell did he appear from the mist, or rather how the hell did this mist appear in the first place.

The pineapple- I mean, the man smirked.

Why do I suddenly get a bad, a very bad feeling? Oh, right. The man appeared before me from the mist and suddenly started to smirk. Nothing bad could happen! …Please note the sarcasm.

"Nufufufu~" The pineapple nufufufu'ed. I think it's his way of laughing… I should write it down. "So you are 'the mysterious, masked singer in maid clothes'…" He walked around me, gazing at me, and suddenly I felt like I was some kind of an exhibition.

"You are much different from what I imagined." He spoke and then his attitude changed completely, as he bowed took my hand into his and kissed it. "My name is Daemon Spade, Vonogla's Mist Guardian. It's pleasure to meet you." …Why does he suddenly acts like an aristocrat?

"Do you know any funeral songs?" He asked, while smiling, looking completely innocent. He didn't fool me at all, since his smile reminded me the one I used often…

It seems interesting, though… I will play along. And so one, I returned his 'innocent' smile with my own. "Oh, I know a few of them… Why do you ask?" He smirked, before speaking much louder, than before.

"Oh, nothing… I just wanted to hire you to sing on the funeral of the Vongola's Primo."

The clouds around the blond dude suddenly got much more condensed. Really, if the clouds around him won't stop getting more intense, with each passing seconds, I swear there will be rain falling from them…

"Oh? Isn't he alive? When and why is he going to die?" Spade smirked. "Primo is going to die soon." His smirk deepened. "Very soon. After all, even if he's the boss of Alaude, it's not going to protect him from his wrath, when he learn about the arranged marriage."

The clods were starting to make rumbling sounds.

"Arranged marriage?" My head tilted in curiously.

"Arranged marriage between Vongola's Cloud Gurdian Alaude and Cavallone Primo's sister Cavallone Scarlet."

Oh, someone with the same name as me is going to get married!

…Weird. She even has the same brother as me. Did Shamal forgot to mention any living siblings? Impossible. He would have told me.

Unless the Cavallone Scarlet, about who Spade is talking is me…

Shit.

Ah, well… It's not like Shamal will catch me before I escape… Right?

* * *

And that's the end!

…Was this chapter interesting?

* * *

SMY Stories **You are the best villain? …Should I feel complimented that the best villain reads my story? And I updated… Later, much later, but I did!**

TsuKiLo **Yes, Alaude is hot. It's like the universal truth known by every KHR fan. Though, since Scarlet thinks that the Primo's Gurdians are Giotto's reverse harem, I don't think that she will be happy…**

**By the way… My offer for helping you escape is still actual, even if you can handle yourself… **

Random Reader **Again, I'm sorry for not updating sooner. You can curse me, if it will make you feel better...**

**BTW, Alaude's reaction will probably be in 2-3 chapters… Let's all pray for Giotto.**

Lucky1Fan **I will keep working hard… In the future. Please ignore my long break…**

katie **I aim to please :D I started writing this story, just to laugh actually…**

coffekate **After such break, did you break from your addiction?**

**You know… When I read comments like 'write soon', 'update fast' etc., I suddenly feel guilty for not writing sooner…**

**AH! It's going to haunt me in my dreams!**

rikamei23 **The only people who are (or going to be) unhappy are Shamal, Scarlet and Alaude… (And Alaude fangirls…) Other probably will find it amusing/scary, with the exception of Giotto, who probably feels like it's the last thing he will ever do.**

**And thanks for review! It's actually reminded me about the story, which I should write…**

* * *

To the people who read this story!

I closed my poll.

Alaude, as you probably guessed in the last chapter won.

He was followed by Asari, G, Daemon and Lampo…

Thank God, that Lampo is the last! I wouldn't know how to write the story with him as Scarlet fiancé… Wait! …I think I could actually do it.

* * *

Leave a revive if you love me.

Or, if you prefer…

Leave a revive if you hate me…

Or just leave a review without loving or hating me…


	9. Why some people shouldn't try to escape

A-ahahahaha... *scratches head shepishly* I'm back...?

P.S. I don't own KHR... But I want to...

P.S.S. The deja vu feeling is starting to piss me off...

* * *

My feelings at the moment could be summed up in one word.

Shit.

Yes, I know that I'm very, very eloquent, but what else could I say?!

Seriously… People! What would you do, if your very own brother, although adopted, but let's ignore this fact for a small moment, would arrange marriage for you?! Without even consulting it with you before!? Well… You probably would take it as his joke and ignore it, since in 21th century something like this don't happen, or at least I don't think it does…

The problem – I'm in the freaking 17th century!

There are no cars! No concrete roads! No tall buildings! No fast foods, which when I think about it is kind of good…! No people on the moon! No planes, or any other flying machines! No gay marriages! No peace! No peace… When I think about it, there are many wars in the future…

Ah, whatever… I will get to my century before I will see any.

There are, however, many things, which weren't normal in 21th century. Like for example cleaner air! No high pollution! Freaking 17th century clothes! Damn beginnings of mafia! There are kings, queens, princesses, princes and many other random things/people…

There are also arranged marriages.

Without the knowledge of the participant.

Wait! Let me remake that sentence, since it's wrong.

Without the knowledge of the both participants.

Oh great… I'm apparently marrying the guy, who, from what I understand, is going to kill his boss. Not to mention, his boss- His mafia boss, is actually accepting the fact that he's going to die, even though he has other guardians that should protect him.

It means that either his guardians are bad at their job or the Alaude dude is strong.

Let me make an easy calculation.

Strong = Powerful.

Powerful = Insane.

Insane = Unpredictable.

Unpredictable = Possibly Violent.

Strong + Possibly Violent = Scary.

Scary.

Scary Alaude + Me = Impossible.

Yep, I'm so getting out of here. Right now!

"Ohohoho!" I laughed, hiding my mouth behind my hand. "While the marriage must be a marvelous idea to preserve the peace between the Vongola and Cavallone's families, it's sad that Vongola's Primo will die." I spoke. "Why did the Primo arrange the marriage when he knows it would bring him early death by the hands of his Cloud Guardian?"

Daemon Spade nufufu'ed again. While I admit that his laugh is weird, it somehow suits him… "Saa…" He smirked. "Giotto happens to be randomly stupid." He spoke loudly. The blonde guy became even more depressed as he heard those words.

I ohoho'ed again, before I spoke. "Well, I'm very sorry, but I have do decline your proposal. My schedule is too full." Then I theatrically gasped. "Oh, no! I have to hurry to the next village for my performance!" I bowed gracefully. "It was very nice to meet you Mr. Spade."

"It's my pleasure." Mr. Spade kissed my hand again. "I hope we will meet again."

Not.

I don't want to meet you ever again, even if you could be my potential best friend.

Dude, you are like my grandgrandgrand….father.

I smiled brightly. "I hope I will meet you again!" And then I turned away from him and went in the direction of my long awaited freedom.

* * *

I almost skipped happily as I walked through the Cavllone mansion. With the directions from maids, I could finally find my way out.

Freedom!

Just as I was about few meters away from the exit of the mansion, I heard a voice behind me. "Miss Scarlet, where are you going?" The voice creepily reminded me of Fernando…

I twitched as I slowly turned around.

Yep, it was Fernando. Why, oh, why is it always me?

Wait! How does he know who I am?! I'm still in my disguise of the mysterious… Mysterious

Who the hell thought of that fucking - the mysterious, masked singer in maid clothes - name is genius… Genius of stupidness (Is that even a word?). How people are even supposed to remember it in the first place?

Whatever.

Back to my current problem, meaning Fernando.

"I'm going for a walk…?" Yes… Couldn't I make up anything better!? Where are my famous acting skills?

I almost gulped as I looked into Fernando's eyes. Oh my holy fucking God… I don't like that glint. I don't like it at all. Frankly, I hate it.

"Ohohoho." Why is laugh sounding so monotone? Or rather, why does he pronounces every syllable separately? "We can't have that. We can't." And then I saw darkness.

Much later, I remembered that Fernando knocked me out.

That damn bastard…

* * *

**In the near future...**

* * *

How do you usually feel when you wake up? In my opinion, the answer depends on the way you were woken up. If you woke up by yourself, then you are satisfied from the long rest, if you are woken up by an alarm clock, then you are probably in a bad mood, and so on...

Situations can be different.

I woke up by myself.

Well, not really... I woke up, when the thing I was sleeping on made a sudden move, but seeing as no human action woke me up, I decided that I woke up by myself.

Any problems?

No?

Good.

Khem. Anyway, I woke up.

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

The first thing I noticed? I was tied up.

The second? I didn't see anything, because of the damn fabric covering my eyes, but I could feel vibrations, as if I was in some kind of moving object (Probably not in an auto... Duh! I was in the 17th century! ...Unless I woke up).

And here, my thinking process began again.

Fernando caught me while I was trying to escape, from my dear brother, and also the arranged marriage.

Blacking out.

Waking up in an unknown moving object, while I'm tied up.

And did I mention how strange I feel? Like if I suddenly have some bondage fetish. No, it's somehow wrong, like saying I hate chokeberry juice. I deeply hate being restricted in any way, almost as much as I loathe to drink that freaking chokeberry juice, which, to my horror, my grandmother Jenny always make and gives out as a presents.

There were two conclusions of my thinking.

Either I was kidnapped by someone, like Fernando, who in reality some kind of a serial murderer, or I was... Given to the Vongola's dudes?

Oh my Holy Crap!

For all I know, I could be going to meet my future hubby?!

I panicked.

I started jerking all over the seats I was on, as if my idiotic movements would help me free myself. I don't know, why I was doing that, since I would need a brutal strenght to free myself in this way, a strenght I didn't have.

Sometimes I wish I was a strong woman on a steroids, but well, I'm too lazy for that.

About twenty minutes later, after I calmed down (Read: after I stopped jerking, because I was starting to feel pain, from the tight ropes. Again, I hate any kind of bondage. Well, any kind of bondage performed on myself...), I started thinking rationally.

Firstly, I sat all of my priorities in a right order.

1. Escape somehow from the ropes.

2. Escape somehow from the thing I was in, and the people who 'kidnapped' me.

3. Run away as far as I can, preferably to another country. A country without mafia... Like Japan for example. (They didn't have mafia, right? ...Right?)

4. Have some free time to panic.

5. Search for a way to go home. Mainly to the correct timeline.

Yep. My priorities are okay... How to carry out them however is a completely different matter. ..

* * *

**Retrospect time!**

* * *

**_4. LaL! (Lesson about Life!) "How to get out of the ropes?"_**

_By Conrad James Stone_

* * *

My innocent eight years old self stared at the ropes in the hands of the tall man. Conrad James Stone, at the first glance, seemed like a businessman, and well, he was a business man. He had short, brown hair, trimmed elegantly by a very expensive barber, and blue eyes, so much like mine. Well, we did have similar genes...

Uncle Conrad, practically always wore a black suit and tie, with a white T-shirt. And when I say he wore those clothes 'practically always', I mean it. I remember a situation, when he wore it to a beach, until anut Elizbeth ordered him to change it. Why does he always listen to my aunt Elizabeth, I have no idea. Maybe because she's his older sister?

Whatever...

Conrad's face was usually emotionless. And believe me, as weird as it may sound, it was better when it was emotionless. The only times, when his face changed its expressions was when he was either amused or angry. Neither of the two was good...

For the people around him.

Anyway, my innocent self, still so naive (stupid), despite the previous LaL!'s before, stared at the ropes in the Uncle's hands, wondering what he was going to do with them. Conrad smiled, or rather smirked, but aunt Elizabeth said it was smile, and I didn't dare to go against her words, since even Conrad listened to her, and my younger self smartly wondered who was murdered at the moment.

"Scarlett, my favorite goddaughter," Yep, he was my godfather. And I was his only godchild, so it was rather oblivious that I was his favorite, but at that time I didn't know this, so I just happily looked at him for being 'the best'. "I just suddenly had a great idea!"

In the future I learned, that I should run away, when my uncle has any good ideas.

"I'm going to teach you, how to get out of the ropes! Isn't that great?" I nodded happily, at that time having no idea what he meant by 'getting out of the ropes'.

For a five, too long, hours, I was being tied, in a many different ways and then taught how to get free. Needles to say, I was traumatized, and since then I hated being tied in any way.

...At that time I also learned how to set the dislocated bones.

And that my godfather was a delinquent in his younger days. A very, very terrifing delinquent. He actually became a legend, used by parents to scare their kids.

* * *

**Retrospect time ends!**

* * *

Damn... It's such a shame I wasn't consuincous, when I was being tied. It would the whole escape much easier, but well, the show must go on, as some people say.

I quickly assessed the way I was tied. It seemed that whoever tied me, thought I was probably one of those ladies who are living to just look pretty and don't do anything else. Only my wrists and ankles were tied in a very simple way. The ties were really tight though, so my kidnapper wasn't too stupid. With obscured vision added to that, I would evaluate, in the bondage aspect, 6/10.

What?

It was my honest opinion.

And made me wonder, why did I panic before... Probably because of the trauma from childhood... Yeah, probably because of that.

I took a few deep breaths, then I clenched my teeth as hard as I could, and in a quick movment I dislocated the joints of my wrists.

... ... .I whimpered, somehow managing to stifle the pain inside me.

HOLY FREAKING DAMNED GOD!

I DIDN"T REMEBER IT HURT SO MUCH! (Right... My memories from that time weren't very clear...)

Damn it, I should've thought of a different way to free myself... There had to be another one. Why do I usually do the first thing, which comes to my mind?! It always ends up in a mess, with me in the center of it!

ROSE! MY FUCKING BEST FRIEND! You're planning to be a doctor in the future, RIGHT?! Come to me and give me painkillers!

...Well, at least I'm sure I'm not a masohist. Probably... I'm about 93% sure about that.

My eyes got unforconfortably wet, and to my horror, I couldn't rub the damned tears away, because I didn't free my hand yet and my eyes were still covered by the damned... Thing?

I clenched my teeth again, wondering for a moment, if I won't actually damage them, by clenching them too hard. Sometimes pain does wonders to your strenght...

It would be quite ironic, if I hurt myself more, because of the pain I feel.

Okay... I should really free myself now.

In a smooth, and hurtful, movement I freed my hands from the rope.

I would say, that in this moment I should be overflowed with happiness, kinnda like the blonde dude from before, but with much more happiness, instead of depression, but now I had to somehow fix my hands, while still being 'blind', to free myself completely from those life-draining leeches.

* * *

**Unbelivably long time, to me, later... (In truth, about fifteen minutes later.)**

* * *

I did it! I don't know how, but somehow I managed to set my joints correctly! Or at least I think I did it correctly... Who cares?! I finally can use my hands, even if every movement feels like someone is stomping on them with the intention of hurting me...

I didn't know I had this high tolerance of pain... Meh, probably the results of adrenaline.

I slowly reached to untie the cloth around my eyes.

... ... ...

... ... ..New problem.

Who knew that undoing that thing is so hard when you are in the moving object and your hands hurt as hell? In a way, it should be rather oblivious... Am I mentally challenged...? Nah! Probably the result of adrenaline... Adrenaline doesn't make you think, like you always do.

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ... ..Aaaaaaaand DONE!

Ha ha! Take this, bitches! The reason why I'm blind is gone! No more seeing dark darkness! ...No more seeing dark in the darkness...? Hm... Oh! Right!

No more seeing the evil darkness, which hides the beautiful, magnificent colors, full of life and brightness, thanks to the large star in the sky we call the 'Sun'!

Or something like that...

I don't care anymore.

I opened my eyes, and had to blink for a few seconds before my eyes adjusted. I'm really starting to wonder how long I was 'out'. ...They didn't feed me any drugs, did they? I hope they didn't...

I stared at my surroundings blankly. Well, at least I know where I am. Sort of.

As I suspected I'm in a moving object, or to be more specific in a carriage.

When I was six years old, I wrote in a letter to my the Santa, that I want to ride in an elegant carriage, I didn't expect my wish to be fulfilled in this cristumances... And so late. Damn the bastard in red for being so unpunctual...

Dark wood and the seats made with some kind of black material, gave off an eerie feeling. Blood red curtains hide the view from outside and inside, as if they were a wall, separating different realities.

I resisted the urge to move them a bit and see what exactly they seperated, but the urge was growing so I moved my gaze to my feet, hoping it would somehow distract me. And it did, when I saw that I didn't have the maid's clothes on me anymore. Instead I had a light blue elegant dress. I touched my face to see if any make up from before, was left on it, but I didn't feel anything.

Now I know I was 'kidnapped' as a Scarelt Cavallone, not as a mysteri-... A mysterious someone. (I don't remember who, but there's no way I will admit that... Out loud.)

I shook my thought off, and moved to free my ankles. To my irritation I found out that I had shoes with high heels. Great... I'm so fucking happy. Grumbling lightly I removed the rope from my ankles easily.

I paused as I threw the rope to the seats in front of me. Something was wrong.

The question is, what.

I heard humans footsteps and the sounds of talking and then I realized, that the carriage stopped.

Oh my freaking freak...

On impulse, I took off my shoes, and held them in my hands like a weapon, as I stared at the doors in the carriage.

One...

Two...

Three...

... ... ... ...

Twenty four...

Twenty five...

The door knob was turned and the doors opened.

Immediately I threw one shoe at the person who opened the doors, hitting the forehead perfectly and making the person collapse, I'm not sure if from the sudden impact, or if from the surprise.

I stared at the sights before me.

A mansion. Not the Cavallone's mansion.

Where the devil am I?!

Then I blinked as, I realized, that there were many people staring at me dumbly, before moving their gaze to the guy I attacked. Some of them I remembered from the Vongola's people I have met before in the Cavallone's mansion (Pineapple King... It seems we meet again. Sadistic dude... Do you gamble sometimes? Because you are good at predicting things... Awesome tattoo-sama! I see your awesome tattoo again! Death-by-the-clouds-san... You are still alive...?) and some I saw for the first time. Their gaze moved from the guy back to me.

For a few moments we stared at each other.

Then I mechanically took the door knob and closed the doors. And sat down back in the seat, I was on before.

ROSE SAVE ME!

* * *

Honestly...? I feel like this chapter was somehow wrong. Like less funny, or something...

Eh, I will just make the next one more crazy.

* * *

rikamei23 **Thank you. Scarlet is very happy to be complimented... Or at least, I think she is... She is 'kind of relatable'? You... Must live a very interesting life.**

**Elene will appear in this fic :D How will they get along you will see, in the next two or three chapters. ...Probably.**

**And sorry for not writing sooner... I got too much into vacations... (In other words, I was just lazy.)**

**Thanks for the luck XD**

CrimsonSkyTamer **A-a-a-a-hahahaha... Vacations are also important...? *hits herself* I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I will try to do it faster next time...? Probably.**

**Thanks :D Alude's reaction is going to be in the next chapter... As well, Giotto's death. Probably...**

XSkyeStarlX **Poor Alaude...? Are you serious...? I'm still trying to find a way to write this, without Giotto's and Scarlet's death, and you are feeling sorry for him?!**

**You... You... You are so like me!**

**Poor Alaude! *cries***

Michiyo** Thanks :D**

***looks at the second line* A-a-ahahaha... Well, at least I did update... Much later, but I still did.**

roYaLAnemone11 **...Triple thanks?**

**Seriously, thank you :D**

**And no. Scarlet didn't hit her head on the ground. No, wait! She did, but it'd not the reason why she's crazy. It's like a family thing. You know, like some families tend to be smart? Her family just tends to be crazy as she is :D**

Crystal Nightray** I feel like I should tell it, just to make sure... I'm not in anyway responsible for whatever happens while you read this story. You read this on your own and I'm not in any way making you do it.**

**In other words, I won't pay for hospital/funeral bills.**

**But I will send flowers :P**

**Thanks for review :D**

* * *

Leave a review if you like pancakes.

...You do like pancakes, do you?

How could anyone hate them?!


End file.
